You Wear it Well
by Gypsy5
Summary: Based on the what happens at the close of the first season episode The Big Goodbye.


**You wear it well**

**Following on from the episode…The Big Goodbye, first series**** TNG.**

Please forgive me I have not watched TNG for a while now however this was stuck in my mind for years and tonight I heard the song on the car radio and thought I have to write that.

**The song**

(Rod Stewart / Martin Quittenton)

I had nothing to do on this hot afternoon  
but to settle down and write you a line  
I've been meaning to phone you but from Minnesota  
hell it's been a very long time  
You wear it well  
A little old fashioned but that's all right

Well I suppose you're thinking I bet he's sinking  
or he wouldn't get in touch with me  
Oh I ain't begging or losing my head  
I sure do want you to know that you wear it well  
There ain't a lady in the land so fine

Remember them basement parties, your brother's karate  
the all day rock and roll shows  
Them homesick blues and radical views  
haven't left a mark on you, you wear it well  
A little out of time but I don't mind

But I ain't forgetting that you were once mine  
but I blew it without even tryin'  
Now I'm eatin' my heart out  
tryin' to get a letter through

Since you've been gone it's hard to carry on  
I'm gonna write about the birthday gown that I bought in town  
when you sat down and cried on the stairs  
You knew it did not cost the earth, but for what it's worth  
You made me feel a millionaire and you wear it well  
Madame Onassis got nothing on you

Anyway, my coffee's cold and I'm getting told  
that I gotta get back to work  
So when the sun goes low and you're home all alone  
think of me and try not to laugh and I wear it well  
I don't object if you call collect  
'cos I ain't forgetting that you were once mine  
but I blew it without even tryin'  
Now I'm eatin' my heart out tryin' to get back to you

After all the years I hope it's the same address  
Since you've been gone it's hard to carry on

_The scene is after they return from the holodeck where they were trapped, Picard and Crusher sit in 10 forward alone__, each with their own thoughts, and hot cups of Earl Grey tea._

"It was interesting"

"Captain if that's JUST interesting, when our own holodeck tries to kill us then remind me not to…" Beverley Crusher stops mid sentence as she watches his face break into a wide grin…. "Very funny, Jean Luc I'd forgotten your sense of interesting." She smiled in spite of herself, she'd missed him.

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself, until it went slightly amiss."

"Not as much as you did but next time we go off on an interesting adventure can we please go alone." She raised her eyes and this time it was his turn to smile in spite of himself, he'd missed her.

"Are you telling me Doctor that you would be prepared to go on a trip without Data or worse our resident historian Mr Whelan?" taking a sip of his tea he paused and watched her wince, he understood the feeling and shared it, ever since she'd joined in his enthusiastic enjoyment of the holodeck story, wiped the lipstick from his lips he'd wanted to share that with her then all of a sudden Whelan and Data were some how onboard too.

His thoughts travelled back to when he'd first seen her in police station, dressed in the 1940's fashion he'd had to swallow twice to get his mouth moist enough to speak, in some ways he'd been glad of their company then safety in numbers. He tugged at his collar, uncomfortable with the thought, yet in others he felt the sadness again.

Beverly made him happy; she always had. Yet since he'd brought Jack's body home when he looked at her he felt the sharp stab of remorse on such a scale he'd tried to avoid her company, he was responsible for her sadness and the chance of a son to know his father.

Over the years he'd come to realise it wasn't just remorse he felt, he'd made himself believe he was responsible for making her happy/settled/contented again, to put her back where she was before her and her son, Jack's son before the accident.

Yet in the same time he'd been trying to figure out how; Beverly Crusher had put herself back together and raised a son Jack would be proud of, he could see Jack in Wesley, oh he was his mothers son alright but no doubting his father, the lad was not much older than Jack was when they first met.

Actually seeing her onboard the Enterprise and with her son had pushed him off balance and he was a man who hated to be off footed.

He'd retreated quietly putting distance between them, and all the while she'd watched him; waiting of course.

He knew she understood that he'd retreat think it through….. he jumped, her hand was resting on his leg, glancing across she smiled, he body turned towards his and her feet tucked up under her, hair catching the subdued light of ten forward.

Motioning with her head toward his empty cup, fighting back a yawn as she did, he covered her hand with his own, and for a moment, a single moment the ship the past the future did not exist it was just them. Beverly and Jean Luc friends, who wore it well.

"Tired?"

"Yes,"

Putting his cup down he stood tugging down his uniform he reached out both hands, taking them she rose more sharply than she'd intended and stepped into his space.

Suddenly yet slowly so slowly her right hand detached from his left and she gently touched his face, returning the gesture he watched as she rested her face in his hand.

"I missed you"

"Me too"

They paused, theirs hands dropping to their sides.

Beverly spoke just two words, "Rod Stewart" they both smiled and he knew then that having her on board would be interesting, infuriating, fascinating, but never boring. She understood him and he trusted her, he needed that.

"Yes, I wondered if you'd understand or even remember, _hell its been a long time_" he paused as she continued the next line…" but _you wear it well_"….following her lead he finished the verse "I'm a _ little old fashioned _"……….

"Jean Luc _that's alright by me_ always has been" The lightness of the moment caught him unawares, as she spoke part of the song to him, he glanced around the deserted ten forward before twirling her toward him as he spoke the words "_there ain't a lady in the land so fine._"

They smiled as the moment caught up with her too, placing a quick kiss on his hand as she twirled toward him.

Immediately they fell into step as they left, Captain and CMO of the flagship.

Beverly had known coming on board would be hard for her but harder for him, and she was pleased now he acknowledged their friendship meant more to him than their joint sadness. Life and careers in Starfleet had to go on and hopefully in step with this man both of theirs could.

Turning the corner crewmembers passing them smiled to see their Captain and CMO so at ease, it made them feel good.

**Please read and enjoy.**


End file.
